1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic system for controlling the turning on and off of the headlights and parking lights, and optionally, the windshield wipers, in conjunction with the operation of the ignition switch, windshield wipers, light sensor and moisture sensor switches of a vehicle.
2. History of the Related Art
The turning on of the headlights of a vehicle during poor visibility conditions is a safety measure. In some states the law requires that when the windshield wipers are turned on, such as during rain conditions, the headlights must also be turned on. Federal regulations now require that when the headlights are continuously activated the parking lights and other running lights must also be activated. This is provided for in the factory installed wiring of recent model vehicles.
Systems for automatically turning on the headlights when the windshield wipers are turned on have been known in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,363, to Carter et al. and Rosenblum U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,099 a transistor circuit is employed to turn the vehicle headlights on and off when the windshield wipers are turned on and off.
Other United States patents which disclose similar or related systems are Price U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,119, Schultz U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,120, Nolin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,837, Vanderpoel U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,845, Aloisantoni U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,596, Glaze U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,405, Binegar U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,742 and Lesiac U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,839.
Other United States patents disclosing wiper control headlight devices are Earle U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,390, Hahn U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,400, Kniesly et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,619, Papillon U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,129 and Cronk U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,660.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,363 to Larson et al. discloses a moisture sensor control for turning on the windshield wipers.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,271 to Noack discloses controls for turning on a windshield washer when dust is detected.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,519 to Adamian discloses an automatic control for the headlights responsive to ambient light levels.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,365 to Elving et al. discloses an illumination control device including a time delay circuit.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,801 to Linares discloses an automatic light control having a water cell circuit for controlling the headlights and windshield wipers.